Brikifilms:Guidelines
While we very much welcome contributions to the wiki we do have a few guidelines on what is acceptable and some ways to keep pages consistent. This page has Brikifilms' Code of Conduct, policy on vandalism, Article Guide and how to cite sources. Since Brikifilms is a community site feel free to suggest any changes or additions that should be made to our guidelines on this page's talk page. Code of Conduct *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' That is even if they have broken another rule on this site! *'No excessive use of adult language.' You will probably not be blocked for swearing a few times, but you may be in violation of the code of conduct if an admin considers your use of language to be excessive. **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. (Also see the vandalism paragraph below) *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not impersonate other users.' *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. *For your own safety,' it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself', such as your school, phone numbers or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Note this code of conduct also applies when using this Brikifilms' chat. Please take a screenshot if you feel any violations there should be reported. Vandalism This wiki does not accept vandalism to pages and in particular rude or offensive content, advertising or just plain spam. Vandalism to the wiki will most likely result in a warning, followed by a ban from editing for a period for repeat offenders. If you see any indisputable vandalism or bad edits then the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a polite message on the user's talk page reminding them of whatever rule they broke and perhaps directing them to this page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then a leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user (if necessary), along with the message describing what they did. Remember, an admin only needs to get involved for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message instead. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages, doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Article Guide Before creating a new page consider a few things: Is the page required? Is it too similar to another page? Then give your page a suitable title (and spell check it!). Also if you want to create a page''' about '''a film or brickfilmer make sure they fit our' directory criterion' before doing so! When creating a new page or adding to an existing one you should try to make sure it includes For pages about an individual brickfilmer: *''Please see the template here. '''For pages about a software package:' *History *Features - particularly those useful for brickfilmers. *System requirements *It utilises this infobox. *Which brickfilmers use it For pages about specific/series of brickfilms: *''Please see this template.'' For pages about a piece of equipment: *Useful features (for brickfilming) *Benefits over other products *Names of brickfilmers that use it *An infobox with #'Company:' The company who makes the product #'Average Retail Price:' Preferably in US Dollars, Pounds Sterling, and Euros #'For items which hook up to a computer (such as webcams):' *'Compatability:' Which operating system(s) it works with *'Maximum resolution:' (for cameras) *'Liveview:' (Yes/No for cameras) - this indicates whether frame capturing programs are compatibile with the camera. In general pages should have: *An infobox (add them using one of our infobox templates) with the article's title as that of the infobox and a relevant picture. *All articles should start with a brief paragraph summarising what the article is about *Most articles should have a section on its history *All articles should have at least one image and always an image in the infobox. *All articles should have either a references or external links section or both and cite its sources. *All articles should use proper English, correct spelling and punctuation and try to make as much grammatical sense as possible. *'All articles must be unbiased, from a neutral point of view and not written in first person ''(Don't use I, we, us, etc) unless on a talk page or page to do with Brikifilms itself Citing Sources To give this wiki creditibility as the ultimate source of information for Brickfilmers all articles must cite their sources. In other words you must credit the websites (or other places) you got your information for the article from. You can do this in 2 ways: External Links *If a large amount of the article is from a particular website (please don't plagarise / copy and paste) then '''add an 'External Links' section to the end of the article (if one doesn't already exist) then after using the bullet points function insert the URL of the site and a brief description on what it contains. References * This is the more advanced / better method to use. If you acquire information for a certain part of an article from a particular site then you can''' make a reference to it at that point in the article.''' * This is done by firstly switching the page editor to 'source mode': * Then at the end of the sentence/phrase you wish to reference type the following: http://example.com Text you want to see at the end of the page * Next, at the bottom of the page create a 'References' section (if one doesn't already exist) and below that write: * Some examples of the use of references can be found on the History Of Brickfilming page and all over Wikipedia! Category:Community